Iago PUC's Avengers Animated Trilogy
Iago PUC's Avengers Animated Trilogy is a trilogy of animated films based on Marvel Comics' superhero team the Avengers. The films serve as an alternate continuity in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Premise Set in an alternate timeline of the Marvel Cinematic Universe at the period of Avengers: Infinity War, the trilogy focuses on the new adventures of the Avengers (who were torn apart after their battle with Ultron and the Civil War between Steve Rogers and Tony Stark’s factions until they band together again after the government leaders have the fugitive heroes pardoned of their accusations and the Sokovian Accords protocol shut down) resuming their old lives while working with their allies, including the Guardians of the Galaxy, to protect and save the world from random threats and villains (those including the Mad Titan Thanos, Riot and the Symbiotes of Klyntar, the Kree forces of Hala the Accuser and Yon-Rogg, the rogue Inhuman Victor Kohl / Exile and their old foe Helmut Zemo). Another key plot is the Avengers' young recruit Peter Parker / Spider-Man doing the same while working to maintain his romantic relationship with young Inhuman Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel. Films Avengers: Forces from the Infinity * See also: Avengers: Forces from the Infinity/Transcript The first film of the trilogy. Serving as an alternate story for Avengers: Infinity War, the film follows the Avengers teaming up with their new recruits and the Guardians of the Galaxy to stop the threat of Thanos, who longs to collect the Infinity Stones to inflict his will in all universe. At the same time, Stark’s young protége Peter Parker continues balancing his high school life with being Spider-Man as he forms a new close bond with Kamala Khan, a young girl from New Jersey who manifested amazing powers of her own and longs for the same purpose Peter stands for. And this bond, as discovered by the Avengers, imposes a shining hope for their world against Thanos' onslaught. Avengers: The Symbiote War * See also: Avengers: The Symbiote War/Transcript The second film of the trilogy with elements of the Sony's Universe of Marvel Characters film Venom. The film follows the Avengers (now officially joined by Kamala Khan as Ms. Marvel) and the Guardians of the Galaxy resuming their crime-fighting activities while they deal with the new threat of Symbiotes, which had been salvaged and experimented on by Dr. Carlton Drake and his crew from Life Foundation following Thanos' defeat. At the same time, Peter Parker and Kamala are entrusted by their mentors to look after journalist Eddie Brock, who was infected and bonded with a fugitive Symbiote which grants him superpowers as long as they share the same body. Avengers: Inhumans Unleashed * See also: Avengers: Inhumans Unleashed/Transcript The third and final film of the trilogy, on which the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy work to solve more secrets surrounding the origins of the Inhumans while they help the Royal Family of Attilan in saving their kingdom from a war started by the deceased Ronan's Kree successor Hala the Accuser and Starforce commander Yon-Rogg, who long to bring about universal order by obtaining an cosmic artifact which only the Inhumans can wield. On the middle of the chaos, Peter Parker and Kamala Khan make new friendships while they contend with the evil schemes of Victor Kohl / Exile, who seeks to undo the bonds between the Inhuman race and humanity, and Helmut Zemo, who has escaped prison and is allied with Exile (and later Yon-Rogg and Hala) for his own personal goals and his revenge on the Avengers. Cast First appearing in ''Forces from the Infinity'' * Haley Joel Osment as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Auli'i Cravalho as Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel * Eric Loomis as Tony Stark / Iron Man * Roger Craig Smith as Steve Rogers / Captain America * Laura Bailey as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * Travis Willingham as Thor * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk * Jesse Burch as Bruce Banner * Liam O'Brien as Doctor Stephen Strange * Ogie Banks as James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine * James C. Mathis III as T'Challa / Black Panther * Kari Wahlgren as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel * David Kaye as Vision * Lacey Chabert as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * Khary Payton as Sam Wilson / Falcon * Troy Baker as Bucky Barnes / White Wolf, Black Bolt, Loki, Eddie Brock (uncredited; 1st voice) * Josh Keaton as Peter Quill / Star-Lord * Jennifer Hale as Gamora, Aunt May, F.R.I.D.A.Y., the Collector's Assistant * Trevor Devall as Rocket * Eric Bauza as Teenage Groot * Hynden Walch as Mantis * Kevin Michael Richardson as Drax the Destroyer, Heimdall, M'Baku * Robin Atkin Downes as Eitri, Ebony Maw * Keith David as Nick Fury * Michael-Leon Wooley as Thanos * Jeff Bennett as Taneleer Tivan the Collector * Benjamin Diskin as Wong, Principal Morita, Denarian Rhomann Dey * Misty Lee as Irani Rael / Nova Prime, Frigga * Kimberly Brooks as Princess Shuri, Valkyrie * James Arnold Taylor as Korg * Yuri Lowenthal as Ned * Tara Strong as Michelle "MJ" Jones, Betty Ross * Danielle Nicolet as Oyoke * Cindy Robinson as Pepper Potts * Phil LaMarr as Karl Mordo * Patrick Seitz as Corvus Glaive * Erica Luttrell as Proxima Midnight, Nebula * Daran Norris as Secretary Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, Rieg Davan First appearing in ''The Symbiote War'' * Jerry O'Connell as Eddie Brock / Venom (2nd voice) ** Tony Todd as Venom Symbiote * Jodi Benson as Anne Weying (1st voice) * Nadji Jeter as Miles Morales / Kid Arachnid * Laura Bailey as Yuri Watanabe * Travis Willingham as Adult Groot * Troy Baker as Clint Barton / Hawkeye * James Arnold Taylor as Scott Lang / Ant-Man, Dante Pertuz * Tara Strong as Janet Van Dyne / Wasp, Betty Brant * Jesse Burch as Roger Harrington * Kari Wahlgren as Peggy Carter, Cindy Moon (1st voice) * Khary Payton as Aaron Davis * Kevin Michael Richardson as Riot * Diedrich Bader as Adrian Toomes * Neil Patrick Harris as Dr. Carlton Drake * Robert Englund as Cletus Kasady / Carnage * Sumalee Montano as Maria Hill * Jessica DiCicco as Liz Toomes, Dr. Dora Skirth, Cassie Lang * Scott Menville as Sam Alexander * Jim Meskimen as Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym * Erica Luttrell as Muneeba "Disha" Khan, Ophelia Sarkissian * Jeff Bennett as Yusuf Khan * Nolan North as Roland Treece * Jason Spisak as Flash Thompson, Mac Gargan / Scorpion * Daran Norris as Dennis Carradine First appearing in ''Inhumans Unleashed'' * Alyson Stoner as Cindy Moon / Silk (2nd voice) * James Arnold Taylor as Dante Pertuz / Inferno * Scott Menville as Sam Alexander / Nova * as America Chavez * Catherine Taber as Medusa * Robin Atkin Downes as Karnak * Phil LaMarr as Gorgon * Tara Strong as Crystal * Fred Tatasciore as Stakar Ogord * Sam Witwer as Victor Kohl / Exile * C. Thomas Howell as Helmut Zemo / Doctor Octopus * Julie Nathanson as Hala the Accuser * Jeffrey Combs as Yon-Rogg * Laura Bailey as Anne Weying (2nd voice) * Misty Lee as Mrs. Chen * Benjamin Diskin as Kraglin * Cree Summer as Mainframe, Ayesha * Maurice LaMarche as Talos, Grandmaster * Keith David as Ronan the Accuser Category:Franchises Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Animation Category:Iago PUC's Avengers Animated Trilogy Category:Film Trilogy Category:Walt Disney Films